


Royal Tea

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fake backstory, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Marriage, Pining, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Being the underclassman of a literal princess is an interesting experience when one dreams of a luxurious life.That's exactly why Celestia Ludenberg took special interest in Sonia Nevermind.





	Royal Tea

Being the underclassman of a literal princess is an interesting experience when one dreams of a luxurious life. That's exactly why Celestia Ludenberg took special interest in Sonia Nevermind.

The two were not close in any way by virtue of having different schedules, but Celes couldn't help but pay attention to the gorgeous foreign exchange student. She always wore her hair in beautiful and complicated ways, making her wonder just how much time it took to braid. There was an air of elegance to her even when she was wearing the plain, ugly school uniform and when her hair was simply let down her back, the straight golden locks framing her healthy, porcelain-like body.

However, despite Sonia's fairytale-esque appearance, Celes was not so much interested in her on the grounds of aesthetic or romantic attraction, of course. What she was attracted to was, indeed, the status, the glamour she found inseparable from the image of a princess. Her own ordinary and ugly past caused her to perpetually seek and crave the high life that she knew she deserved. As such, she had to fight for it, using nothing but the power of her wits to exert money and prestige out of those above her.

She absorbed every bit of information about Miss Nevermind, listening to her classmates, eavesdropping in the halls, researching on the internet. Thus, she knew exactly how to prepare to seduce the princess. She found that, in a fit of good luck, she might be the perfect person for the job, lowering the amount of effort necessary.

It turned out, indeed, that Miss Nevermind is quite the fanatic when it comes to Japanese culture, raving about obscure subcultures and long-forgotten soap operas most Japanese people wouldn't have ever heard of. Celes rubbed her fingers together, getting ready to leave her dorm. She looked at her own reflection with satisfaction, admiring every detail of her dress.

Being a gothic lolita would pay off, apparently.

That day, schedules would allow her to catch the attention of the girl she so desperately needed to impress – she definitely couldn't be the one to come up to her, of course. That would be desparate, and Celestia Ludenberg was never that. Not ever.

She took a deep breath and headed out, making her way towards the classrooms. Sitting in class, she couldn't focus on the teacher at all – not like she could ever, frankly. This time, however, she was concentrating on her plan, formed so meticulously over the past weeks. She wasn't nervous at all, of course. What kind of gambler wouldn't trust in their ability in a moment like this? She smirked, her artistically pale hand resting under her chin, as the class was coming to an end.

Usually, she would spend the break in the classroom, watching her classmate with aristocratic disdain – what simpletons they were, really, running around taking about nonsense. This tiime, though, she left the room the instant she was free, making sure to step at a graceful pace, her heels clicking rhythmically against the floor.

Soon enough, she reached her destination, the cafeteria. Usually, she avoided it, deeming it unworthy of her refined tastebuds. Unfortunately, it was also the easiest way to come across Miss Nevermind, who apparently had it in her to find even ordinary cafeteria food wonderful. Celestia scowled and entered the room, scanning the tables in search of her target. Sure enough, she was there, currently not looking up. Celes took a deep breath and decided to trust her gambler's luck, walking elegantly right in front of the table.

'Oh, my goodness!' 

Success.

'Pardon me,' Sonia bowed her head when Celestia looked at her curiously. 'I apologize if I'm being rude, but am I right to assume you're a gothic lolita, Miss...?'

'I'm Celestia Ludenberg, but you can call me Celes. Enchanté,' Celes bowed back. 'Your assumption is correct,' she confirmed, giggling softly into her hand. She noticed there were some boys sitting around the other girl, giving her suspcious looks. Miss Nevermind was clearly popular.

'My name is Sonia Nevermind. I apologize for bothering you,' Sonia apologized again, her eyes sparkling, 'but I have never seen a gothic lolita in person before. Your dress is gorgeous!' she exclaimed sincerely. Celes smiled benevolently.

'I do not mind,' she assured, narrowing her eyes, 'if you are interested in knowing more, I would love to invite you for tea at my beloved lolita café for a chat.'

'I would love to come!' Sonia nodded enthusiastically. 'I accept the kind invitation, Celes-san,' she smiled, clearly looking forward to it. 'When were you thinking?'

'Would today be fine?' Celes knew that both of them had only one more class each, and they would have the rest of the day off. It was the most convenient moment, and she sincerely hoped Sonia had no other plans. 'I have another class in 10 minutes, and then I was planning to go, myself.'

'Oh, that's perfect,' Sonia clasped her hands excitedly, 'we shall meet in front of the school in an hour yes? I have aone more class left, too. Perhaps it was fate,' she mused, bringing her index finger up to her chin.

'I do believe so,' Celes replied, turning around. 'I shall be waiting by the gate,' she added before leaving the room. Behind her, she heard comments from Sonia's male companions, but she didn't care to make out any words.

She made it back into the classroom just in time. She was entirely unconcerned with what the teacher was saying, lazily tapping her finger on the desk. She was quite irritated by the fact her time was being so unforgivably wasted. Eventually, it ended, and she calmly walked out of the classroom, not paying attention to any of her classmates, focused entirely on making it to the gate.

She reached her goal before Sonia, sighing a sigh of relief. She looked around calmly, looking for the other, until finally she saw a familiar regal figure approaching quickly, waving at her. Celes shuddered. In her opinion, royalty shouldn't be so casual around people – not herself, obviously. She was just as much of a royal after all.

'My apologies, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long,' Sonia said as she stopped next to Celes, panting slightly.

'No, it's not a problem at all,' she assured, keeping a gentle smile on her face, despite frowning on the inside. 'Shall we proceed?' she added, taking a step.

'Of course, let us go!' Sonia chirped and the two made their way towards the café. As soon as they were seated and both placed their orders, the onslaught of questions began. 'Celes-san,' Sonia began after asking casual questions about lolita fashion, gazing at her with admiration, 'I am eager to find out more about the splendid lolita fashion, but,' she smiled shyly, 'I would want to know more about you as well, if I may.'

'Of course,' Celes nodded, ready to tell the same story she told everyone who asked, 'I will not object to that, though I must not share all the details, for I am the daughter of a French nobleman and a respected German musician.' 

Sonia's eyes widened upon hearing that.

'Oh, a fellow European!' she exclaimed, causing Celes to shudder. 'I am fluent in both French and German, if you would prefer to switch to either of the languages,' she added innocently. Celes gulped.

'No Japanese is fine. My French is quite rusty, since I have been out of the country for so long, and have no contact with my family,' she explained, well aware that she has never been to France or Germany and only ever knew about ten phrases in either of the languages.

'Ah, that's a shame,' Sonia frowned, 'I find myself missing my country, and I have only been in Japan for a year or so. I cannot imagine how much worse it must be for you,' she said sincerely, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Ah, I could help you get back there, though,' she added with relief.

'Is that so?' Celes perked up, looking at her suspiciously.

'Yes!' Sonia nodded. 'You see, I will have to return to my country after I finish my education. I have duties as a princess and a future queen, after all. I could use my connections to send you back wherever you want. In fact, we could go on a trip together – I am a diplomat too, so I have to maintain good relations with my neighbours and the rest of Europe. If you wished, Celes-san, I could definitely arrange something.'

'I would be honoured. However,' Celes hesitated, 'is it really fine? Keep in mind, Sonia-san, that I am your underclassman. It's going to take me a year before I can join you.'

'That's no problem!' Sonia exclaimed enthusiastically. 'I will go ahead and take care of my country for the year. Afterwards, I shall send a plane for you. If I may be so bold,' she paused, 'I'd want to make you a part of my court, Celes-san.'

'Excuse me?' Celes attempted to sound calm, despite almost spilling tea on her dress just now.

'I will understand if you're not interested. I realise it's awfully sudden,' Sonia continued apologetically. 'However, I must be blunt. I have taken quite a liking to you, and would be honoured if you accepted my offer to stay at my castle.'

'I see,' Celes started carefully. She cleared her throat, taking another sip of tea. 'I have no reason to decline. I would love to,' she smiled faintly. Her gamble was paying off.

'Splendid!' Sonia clapped, finishing her tea. 'I must add that this place is lovely. I'd love to come back here again.'

Since then, until Sonia left Japan, the two would come to the café every week, securing that Sonia would not change her mind. They both grew into adults, changing in many ways, but it appeared that the princess would never let her feeling change. Celes fed her some more lies about her past, but gradually wove more truth inbetween, always careful not to contradict herself, though.

After Sonia had gone and Celestia had one more year in the academy, she felt emptiness creep into her soul. Her classmates embraced her, but she was still reluctant to bond with them. She refused to let anyone truly look inside her heart, even though many tried.

She felt herself gradually change regardless. One day she didn't wear her hair extensions, yet nobody said anything bad. Another day, she abandoned her dress, opting instead for the plain uniform. In a way, it was liberating to know that her classmates don't mind either version of her.

She was painfully aware she'll never fool them into thinking she's European royalty. There was one person who believed that, though, and that thought filled her with conflicting feelings. Until the end of her school career, she stopped wearing her accessories altogether, packing them into the suitcase she was going to take to Europe.

Eventually, she graduated. As promised, a plane was sent for her. Celestia Ludenberg was now going to live in Europe, as the favourite of the queen of Novoselic. It was so close to her dream that she could hardly believe it.

After a few hours of flight in the private jet, she finally set foot in Novoselic. A limousine transported her and her luggage straight to the palace. She looked out the window at the vast greenness of East Europe, as if she entered an eternal forest.

The castle was smaller than she had imagine, but she decided she couldn't exactly afford to be picky. Upon entering, she was greeted by a familiar face, although the familiarity was more intuitive than anything.

Sonia Nevermind had gotten taller and fuller, her face now more pink than porcelain white. She wore a puffy green dress with many accessories. Her light blonde hair was almost white, styled into a ponytail held up by a braid across the top of her head. Her grey eyes remained unchanged, sparkling excitedly upon seeing her guest.

'Celes-san...' she whispered, her voice sounding more regal, more refined than ever before.

'It is I, my princess,' Celes said, bowing. Her appearance, on the contrary, was plainer than before. Her drill-like twintails were gone, now her face was framed solely by her natural hair, her dark fringe and sidebangs contrasting with her pale face. Her dress was more modest, reaching below her knee. She felt Sonia's hand on her shoulder and looked up.

'Please, allow me to show you to your bedroom. I am sure you're tired after the flight,' Sonia said gently, guiding her up the stairs. 'You have changed a lot, Celes-san. You're perhaps even more beautiful than when I last saw you,' she remarked, glancing at her lovingly.

'I could say the same about you, Sonia-san,' Celes said softly, narrowing her eyes. They both smiled, and Celestia realised she hadn't been this sincerely comfortable in a while.

Sonia opened a door and led her inside. It had a beautiful bed, the most perfect bed Celes has ever seen. There was a cup of tea on the carefully-crafted table.

'I asked for royal milk tea for you, Celes-san. I hope it is to your liking,' Sonia explained.

'Everything is perfect, thank you,' she nodded, 'I shall rest now.'

'Of course, please do,' Sonia bowed her head. 'I shall be back to check on you soon.'

When she left, Celes grabbed the tea and drank it desperately. Predictably, it was the best tea she'd ever had. Taking off her dress, she leapt onto the bed, laughing to herself. It wasn't exactly like her childhood dream, but it sure was close enough. She stretched out her body and fell asleep with a wide smile on her face.

There was one thing she was confused by. Why was a princess so involved with her own guest? She imagined she'd have more important things to do. That continued to baffle her until she remembered her fabricated backstory. Right.

She woke up about an hour later. It was tempting to sty in bed, but instead she decided to explore the room. It appeared that she had a giant closet all to herself, partially filled with brand new dresses and other types of clothes. She licked her lips with satisfaction. She'd have to try them all on later.

Taking advantage of the opportunity was truly her best idea.

She heard a knock on the door as she sat back down on her bed.

'Come in, please,' she said, and the door opened.

'I'm glad you're awake,' said Sonia, closing the door behind her before making her way towards the bed. How are you feeling?'

'I am excellent, Sonia-san,' she nodded, 'I looked around the room. I am most grateful for your hospitality.'

'Don't mention it!' Sonia chuckled. 'I aimed to make you feel as comfortable as possible.'

'I am most humbled,' Celes responded, playing with her hair.

'I have a bold question to ask once again. I had asked you to come here and be a part of my court, yes?' Sonia narrowed her eyes at her. 'I must add that I was thinking that someone like you would be quite the good option for my bride. If you agree, I would love to marry you, Celes-san.'

'Excuse me,' Celes' eyes widened, 'in this country, is it allowed for you to have a bride?'

'Of course. Is that odd?' Sonia tilted her head.

'...Not at all,' Celes said diplomatically, a sly smile on her face.

'Excellent! Then, do you agree?'

'I would regret it if I said no. I definitely agree,' Celes said, trying not to salivate. She was going to get to rule an entire country, however small it is.

'Then, it is customary for us to consummate in order to seal the deal. Do you mind?'

'Not at all,' Celes looked over her entire body curiously.

And so consummate they did, making love for a few hours until they were both exhausted.

Celestia looked over at the woman lying beside her, her hair sticking to her forehead. They weere both breathing irregularly. Celes pinched her own cheek to make sure she's not dreaming.

'Celes-san,' Sonia said excitedly, 'we shall have our honeymoon in France, what do you think?'

'I've always wanted to go there,' Celes admitted, dropping her facade. 'I must admit that I have never been there, for I was born in Japan,' she continued, almost biting her tongue.

'I'm aware,' Sonia informed, kissing her forehead. 'I was always aware. Let this be a gift to you.'

Celes closed her eyes.


End file.
